The Badger (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Freefall, Fang, and Steed were on a mission to find Bruiser, only to come up from a disaster, to taking care of him.. Rated K for safety..


**Hello! I'm back with another story! Please note that I only own my OC, Bruiser. Enjoy!**

_Green Bay, Wisconsin.. _

Pack was walking onto the snowy ground, coat on, snow falling. It's a snowy day in Green Bay, as the snow continued to fall. Sun still up, but clouds continued to block the blue sky, resulting almost in a snowstorm. Snow starts to fall more when Pack entered the stadium's office.

"Morning.." Pack said, taking his coat off.

"Oh, good morning, Pack. You are here just in time for the game!" Freefall responded.

"Oh, really?" Pack shook.

"It may not snow that much before the game starts, but I think the game will be fun.." Freefall replied.

Freefall had his coat on, before taking it off.

"It's even colder in Green Bay than in Seattle.." Pack said.

"Wait. You didn't mind the..cold weather?" Freefall asked.

"Yeah, I lived in Green Bay during cold conditions. I've never been bothered by the cold now.." Pack sighed.

"Well, snowy days in Seattle were that cold.." Freefall said, shivering a little.

Pack and Freefall both teleported back to the HOK's portal room days before the game starts, as the snow continued to fall.

_H.O.K, Main Room.._

Pack and Freefall are teleported back to the H.O.K's main room as multiple Rusherz walked, while some talked.

"They seem busy, don't you think?" Pack asked.

"I think they are.." Freefall responded.

The Rusherz were usually busy at first, until one ran towards the two figures.

"Guys, there's a mission we need to do.." Arrowhead said, responding to the two figures.

"A mission? What mission?" Freefall asked, looking around.

"A mission where we need to save a Rusher.." Arrowhead replied.

"Wait. We need to save a Rusher? What kind of..Rusher?" Pack asked.

"Well, there was this defunct team called the Milwaukee Badgers." Arrowhead explained.

"Hold on! You know this team!?" Freefall gasped.

"Before the Chiefs existed, a Rusher told another that the subject will be sent to the Anticorian labs after the Milwaukee team went defunct in 1925.." Arrowhead responded.

Another came running towards Arrowhead.

"Back in the years before the Staleys became the Bears, a Rusher similar to me announced that one Rusher is inside the lab after the Badgers went defunct. Not the Badgers we have as a college team.. The Badger who used to be in the NFL.." Grizzly explained.

"We have to save that Rusher, before one becomes our enemy!" Pack hissed.

Fang then went towards Freefall as he spoke.

"We'll find that Rusher, and we'll nurse him back to health!" Fang said.

"But! Before the mission starts, I need to volunteer some Rusherz who needs to come with me.." Arrowhead informed.

Fang, Freefall, Stallion, Pack, and Steed all raised their hands, and Arrowhead told them to teleport to the Anticorian world.

"Alright! Come with me!" Arrowhead said.

6 of the figures all teleported to the Anticorian world as Freedom watched.

"I hope they'll be alright.." Freedom sighed.

Cyclops then walked towards him, speaking to the Patriot.

"Don't worry, Freedom. Once they save the Rusher, the rest will be all good as new.." Cyclops replied.

Freedom then nodded. As Cyclops then walked away, Freedom continued working.

_Later in the Anticorian Labs.._

They all teleported to the Anticorian Labs, before walking.

"Alright. I need all of you 5 split into 3's. Steed, Fang, Freefall, find the Rusher. Stallion, Pack, you'll investigate the pictures of the Rusher along with me.." Arrowhead informed.

Steed, Fang, and Freefall all walked to find the Rusher, while Arrowhead, Pack, and Stallion walked to investigate the photos of the "subject".

_Not much later.._

Steed and the two figures continued to look for the Rusher.

"Where could that Rusher be?" Steed asked.

Freefall then picked up an orange piece of fur off the ground. Not the fur color of Fang's, but a different orange color of fur.

"Wait.. That must be the.." Freefall gasped.

"What is it?" Both figures shook.

"If the orange fur was on the ground, then maybe.. I think that's the Rusher we're looking for!" Freefall shouted.

"Wait. That's the Rusher we're looking for?" Steed asked.

Then, all three Rusherz both turned to the capsule. It was a Badger, with orange and white fur. Brown pants, and another color of orange on his helmet, with a Badgers design.

"No..way.." Fang gasped.

Back during the investigation, Arrowhead looked at some photos of the mysterious Rusher.

"The Rusher is the one we are looking for.." Arrowhead said.

"Those Anticorian bots are menaces. Why would they capture such a Rusher like that!?" Pack replied.

"This is the Rusher we are looking for. Right, Arrowhead?" Stallion asked.

"Yes, that's the Rusher we are-" Arrowhead said before his sentence was cut off.

Arrowhead's sentence was interrupted by a scream. A scream of fear by Freefall, as the figure ran towards the three figures.

"YOU'LL NOT BELIEVE WHAT WE JUST FOUND! LOOK!" Freefall shouted, leading the three figures.

Arrowhead, Stallion, and Pack both gasped as they saw a Badger Rusher, still in the capsule.

"Did you find that Rusher!?" Stallion gasped.

"Yeah, and we have to save him.. **NOW**.." Steed said.

Stallion looked for the button, before Steed and the figures turned.

"Where could that button be? Is it the shutoff button?" Stallion asked, looking for the button.

Stallion pushed the button, and the powered-on capsule was shut down immediately as the mysterious figure fell.

"That was so easy!" Stallion said, smiling.

Steed opened the capsule, and picked up the Badger Rusher. He gently placed the Rusher onto the ground, as the rest shook in horror.

"No.. That can't be.. Is that.. Him?" Arrowhead gasped.

The Rusher was motionless, but still breathing. He had some scratches all over his arms and legs, and his brown pants were almost torn apart.

"Is he going to be alright?" Pack asked.

Fang gently picked up the Badger, and spoke.

"We need to take him back to the H.O.K. He looks in really bad shape.." Fang spoke.

All 6 Rusherz took the Badger to the H.O.K's main room, before night falls.

_Back at the H.O.K.._

The 6 figures took the Badger inside, as Freedom ran towards to hug them.

"I'm glad you guys are alright!" Freedom cheered.

"Careful, Freedom.. We have a Badger over here.." Freefall said to Freedom.

"Wait. Who is that?" Freedom asked.

"He doesn't have a name, but we need a serious care for him.. He's from the defunct Milwaukee Badgers.." Fang replied.

"Wait. The Milwaukee Badgers!?" Freedom gasped.

"No time for explanation.. We need to take care of him, now!" Steed said.

The 6 figures ran to the First AId room with the Badger.

"They're in a serious mood.. They look like they're in a hurry.." Claw said to Freedom.

_First Aid room.._

The Badger was laying onto a Hospital bed, Freefall making the antidote.

"Don't worry, buddy. You'll feel better when you wake up.." Freefall said to the Badger.

The Badger woke up, leaving Freefall in shock.

"WAH! You scared me, pal!" Freefall shook.

As the Badger was awake, his vision went blurry, moving around.

"W-where am I?" The Badger asked.

"You looked in really bad shape. Let me heal you.." Freefall said to the Badger.

Freefall added some drops of the antidote onto the Badger Rusher's wounds, and then he spoke.

"W-who are you?" The Badger asked.

"My name's Freefall! What's your name?" Freefall responded.

"B-Bruiser.." Bruiser said.

"Nice to meet you, Bruiser!" Freefall greeted.

"Ugh.. I feel like a boulder that hit my head.." Bruiser groaned.

"You need some sleep. You look tired.." Freefall said to Bruiser.

Bruiser laid back down before Freefall walked out the door.

"You'll feel better when you wake up.." Freefall cooed.

Bruiser then nodded before Freefall closed the door. The lamp was on, and Bruiser fell back asleep. Tossing and turning which causes his...illness to slightly worsen. Bruiser got back up, and spoke.

"Ugh.. I felt like a rock just punched my stomach or something.." Bruiser groaned, walking into the bathroom. He stumbled into the toilet to throw up. Once he's finished, he flushed and washed his hands before entering back to the first aid room.

"Why do I feel..funny?" Bruiser sighed.

Bruiser laid back to bed, before falling asleep. Steed came inside the room to speak with Bruiser.

"Bruiser? D-Do you want a snack or something?" Steed asked.

"No, I'm..good.." Bruiser sighed.

"You look a bit ill. Maybe I'll give you some medicine." Steed said, giving the medicine to Bruiser.

"Guegh! The medicine you gave tastes awful!" Bruiser spat.

"I know Bruiser, but this medicine will help you feel better.." Steed said.

"Yeah, my stomach feels like a rock punched it.." Bruiser groaned.

"I hope you're alright.. You'll feel better when you wake up.." Steed cooed.

Steed then walked out before Bruiser fell back asleep.

_Later at Midnight.._

Bruiser woke up, feeling better. The Badger went outside, and began hunting.

"I hope my prey will be good for hunting.." Bruiser growled.

Bruiser then watched a ground squirrel climb the tree. Bruiser ran to catch the rodent, and then ran towards the grassy area. Once the prey was eaten, Bruiser then got up and went back to the First Aid room. Another few minutes came as Bruiser continued hunting several rodents from different species.

"Bruiser! Bruiser, where are you?" Scavenger panicked, running.

Bruiser then hid in the grass while carrying his prey with his mouth.

"Bruiser! Come out whenever you are!" Scavenger said.

Bruiser then jumped in towards Scavenger, leaving the Raven shook in fear.

"WAH! Don't scare me like that!" Scavenger hissed.

Bruiser didn't answer, which he is still carrying a Rhino Beetle in his mouth.

"Bruiser, spit out what your carrying in your mouth.." Scavenger said to Bruiser.

Bruiser spat out the Rhino Beetle as the bug flew away.

"Bruiser, you can't run away like that. You could've got me or the rest of worried sick!" Scavenger explained.

"I just wanted to hunt.. That what Badgers do!" Bruiser responded.

His eyes glowed an orange color, causing Scavenger to flinch.

"Don't scare me like that, Bruiser.." Scavenger huffed.

Bruiser growled in anger, and pounced on Scavenger.

"Hey! Get off me!" Scavenger shouted.

Scavenger's yelling caused Spot and Freefall to run towards him.

"Hey! Get off of Scavenger!" Spot shouted.

Freefall quickly grabbed Bruiser off of Scavenger.

"Bruiser! What was that for!?" Scavenger spat.

"Bruiser? Why would you run away like that? You know you could've gotten us worried sick about you!" Freefall panicked.

"Freefall, calm down.." Spot said.

Freefall then calmed down as Bruiser's eyes turned back to normal.

"Look, Bruiser. It's not alright to leave the H.O.K at night like that. You could be hurt!" Freefall explained.

"You're lucky enough that you aren't hurt at all." Scavenger said.

Spot then spoke to Bruiser that they need to take him back to the H.O.K.

"Let's go back to the H.O.K.." Spot said.

"Wait! I think Bruiser's all better now!" Freefall shook.

"Wait, is he!?" Scavenger gasped.

"Yeah, I'm all better now.." Bruiser sighed.

"I think the medicine did the trick!" Freefall cheered.

"Alright, Bruiser.. Let's take you back to the H.O.K before the rest wake up. They'll be worried about you if you got lost.." Scavenger spoke to Bruiser.

The 4 Rusherz took Bruiser back to the H.O.K's first aid room before morning rose up.

_That Morning.._

Bruiser woke up, and saw Fang walking towards him.

"Why am I still in the first aid room?" Bruiser asked.

"It's because the Rusherz needed to make a...surprise for you.." Fang replied.

"Wait. For me!?" Bruiser shook.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyrusher else. It's a surprise.." Fang said..

"I can't wait for it, Fang.." Bruiser sighed.

"Me too, I can't wait to surprise you!" Fang replied.

When the Rusherz are finished making Bruiser a room in the Rusherz's Quarters, Fang then covered Bruiser's eyes.

"Don't peek, Bruiser.." Fang said, covering Bruiser's eyes.

Fang then walked towards the door to open, uncovering Bruiser's eyes.

"Alright, you can peek now.." Fang said.

Bruiser opened his eyes, and shook as he saw a bedroom. A king sized bed with white striped bed sheets, and pillows. It has a picture of the former Milwaukee Badgers players, and a bookshelf with books to read for him. It also comes with a book all about badgers, and a badger plush onto his bed. It also has a nightstand, with a white alarm clock onto it. Bruiser cheered in excitement, and hugged Fang.

"THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT I'VE EVER RECEIVED! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Bruiser shouted in excitement.

"Me, Freefall, and Steed made it JUST for you.." Fang replied.

"It's still the best surprise I've ever given.." Bruiser huffed, as the hug broke free.

"Welcome to the team, Bruiser.." Fang sighed.

_The End.._

**Thank you for reading this story! And I'll see you in the next!**


End file.
